In Fate's Path
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: Okay, Team Rocket has taken over the world and Ash just came back from 5 years in seclusion...


In Fate's Path  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.  
  
Ages -  
Ash: 17  
Misty: 17  
Brock: 22  
Gary: 18  
  
  
Pewter City   
Monday, 3:00 p.m.  
2006  
  
A Team Rocket nobody cornered the girl into the alleyway. "Please don't hurt me." the girl whimpered. "I'm not gonna hurt you baby…" the guy lied, "I just want some fun." "No…" the girl whispered. She had been cornered by these jerks before and never escaped. Ever since Team Rocket had taken over, she had been used like this. The guy grabbed her wrist roughly and shoved her into some trash bags in the back of the alley. He walked up to the crying girl and held her down on the trash bags. Out of nowhere, a shadowy figure appeared in front of the alleyway. "Let the girl go." the figure stated. The boy's radical hair blew in the wind. He had a black hat with white in a check in the center and had blacks jeans and a black T-shirt barely visible under his black leather jacket."And who are you to tell me what to do?" the TR member asked as he grabbed a Pokéball. "Pikachu," the person said, "Thunder." Thousands of volts of electricity rushed through the guy. His body convulsed and exploded as with the Pokéball in his hand. "Thank you!" the girl yelled as she ran past him out of the alley, "Who are you?" The figure pulled his hat off and stuck it in his pack reveal a spiky haired boy. He had Z's under his eyes and he had a pendant around his neck. "My name's Ash Ketchum." the boy sighed.  
  
From atop a building a boy in all black but with a cloak over him watched what was happening. "He's back…" the boy stated, "So, 5 years later Ashy-boy is back. Wonder where the hell the little coward has been." This boy pulled his hood of his cloak back to reveal a boy with spiky brownish/red hair. "Boy, wait till Brock hears this." the boy said. With that, he walked off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cinnabar Island  
Monday, 5:07 p.m.  
  
"Sir, I bring you news." the boy from earlier said bowing before Brock, "Ash Ketchum has returned. He is much more powerful than before and so it seems are his Pokémon." "I always knew Ash would pose a threat to me." Brock muttered, "Where was he seen heading?" "He was heading East…towards Cerulean City…" the boy stated. "To The Unknown Dungeon and the rebels no doubt…" Brock said, "Very good! You're moving up in Team Rocket! Oh, and Gary… I'm kind of bored… Bring me Suzy, will you?" Gary smirked. "Yes sir." he stated saluting and leaving.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cerulean City  
Monday, 7:09 p.m.  
  
A half dead woman stumbled into Misty's office. "Misty… I have urgent news…" the woman gasped. Misty spun around in her chair and rushed over to her dying friend. "What is it Giselle?" she asked lifting her friends head up not caring blood dripped all over her. "Ash Ketchum is back…" Giselle whispered in a hoarse voice. Misty's eye flashed. "Did HE do this to you?" Misty demanded. "No…" Giselle gasped, "I saw him rescue a girl being assaulted by a Team Rocket member. It looked like one of Brock's brothers. Anyway, he killed the Team Rocket member and when I was trying to get here, I was attacked by Gary… He knows Ash is back too. Don't let me di-…" Giselle never finished as her eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp. "NO!" Misty screamed. She set her down and stood up wiping her tears away, smearing her face with blood. Misty pressed the overcom button on her phone. "Gold Group 1 and Silver Group 1, immediately head towards Pewter City. If you find Ash Ketchum…escort him back here." she stated.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cerulean Outskirts  
Monday, 7:15, p.m.  
  
Ash took a sword off his back and sharpened it. He was glad he hadn't had to use any of his weapons yet. They'd be needed when he faced Giovanni. "Pika Pikachu pi chu, ka cha!" Pikachu said sniffing the air. "A troop coming from Cerulean?" Ash asked. His eyes narrowed. "Pika, pi pika!" Pikachu began. "Don't say that name." Ash said cutting him off, "I never want to meet her again." He looked dismally at the gold ring on his finger and remembered a very dark day.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Ash walked into his bedroom. He had just come home from a Pokémon battle and heard some uh…odd sounds and had went to investigate. "Misty, what's…" Ash said. He didn't finish for his jaw stopped working and hung open. Misty and Gary naked and kissing passionately. Right in his room, on his bed. "Ash!" Gary gasped. Gary grabbed his pants, put them on, grabbed his other clothing, and made a mad dash out of the house. "Misty…why?" Ash inquired. "You're gone nearly ever day, the league calling you for either a meeting, a problem, or you defending your title. I'm sick of it Ash, you weren't there for me, so I got someone who was." Misty said coldly. She was holding back tears but Ash didn't notice. She had to do this. He needed to be stronger after she had heard what Team Rocket's plans were. Ash spun around and ran away with tears streaming down his face. He ran straight to his secret hide out, Mt. Silver.   
  
~END FLASHBACK!  
  
Ash had had to get Misty off his mind so he stayed there for 5 years training his Pokémon and himself. He had no contact with the outside world, so he had no clue what happened until he got back. Ash heard some movement and ducked behind a tree. When the movement was close to him he jumped out with his sword at the enemy. "Who goes there?" Ash demanded. "Gold Group 1 and Silver Group 1 of the Rebellion." a person dressed in gold said stepping up, "Are you Ash Ketchum?" "Yes…" Ash stated as he put his sword away. "Why?" "Our leader Misty Kasumi Waterflower asked for you." a guy in a silver uniform declared, "We are to escort you back to the Unknown Dungeon." Ash took his sword out and put it up to the guy's neck. All of the troops put their hands on a Pokéball or a weapon. "Tell your leader Misty, and I quote, 'Go to hell…'" Ash stated as he put his sword away. "I'll be taking Giovanni on alone." The leader of the gold uniforms started laughing. "Giovanni…he's dead. He was killed by the now leader of Team Rocket, Brock Takeshi Slate." the gold leader chuckled. Ash's eyes widened. "LIAR!" he screamed as she slashed the man's head off. Everyone tensed up and people started firing at Ash. Ash continuously did more and more back hand-flips away from the bullets. "Pikachu, Thunder Wave!" Ash yelled. His little yellow mouse jumped out of his bag and let out rings of electricity paralyzing the soldiers. "Return to me." he stated. "So buddy, where should we go next? Maybe go give our old home town a visit?" "Pika!" his Pokémon agreed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pallet Town  
Monday, 8:08 p.m.  
  
As soon as Ash was in viewing range of Pallet Town, he immediately regretted coming. Buildings were crumbling and the air smelled dead. The ground was stained red with blood. Ash walked through the deserted city seeing scattered corpses, some skeletons. "No…" Ash whispered as he saw his house. It was gone, wiped off the face of the Earth. "MR. MIME!" a Mr. Mime yelled. "Mr. Mime, disable!" a voice called from the alleyway. Ash tried to jump out of the way, but the Mr. Mime paralyzed him. "Who are you?" the person asked walking out of the alleyway. "M-Mom?" Ash inquired.  



End file.
